wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Memory of Light/Chapter 18
Summary : Gawyn is on the field near where the Aes Sedai first fought the Trollocs. The battle seems to be going better than expected. They have been fighting for a week at their current spot in a Kandori field. With a sword and a shield Gawyn has positioned himself in front of Egwene's horse. Gawyn fights a few oncoming Trollocs while the Aes Sedai use the One Power to rip them apart. The Aes Sedai have been fighting on a rotating basis through the grueling fight and as the next pair arrives Egwene and Silviana exit the battlefield. Gawyn knows that he is needed, but still feels as if he is being wasted. He and Egwene step into the command tent to greet Gareth Bryne and Siuan. They discuss troop movements and the importance of the Aes Sedai in the battle. After discussing Taim and the Dreadlords the pair leave so that Egwene can get some sleep. Leilwin and Bayle Domon are waiting outside the tent. Leilwin expresses annoyance that Egwene doesn't trust her and she tells Gawyn that she will serve him if she cannot serve Egwene. Leilwin and Domon leave to bring Gawyn food as he settles to the ground and contemplates the black rings he stole from the Seanchan assassins. He asks Leilwin about them as she returns with his food. She reacts with a hiss and tells them that the Empress gives them to Bloodknives. The rings are dangerous and with one touch of blood the ring will become activated which will become deadly. He pockets the rings and tells himself that the way of a Warder is to protect her on the battlefield and not to ride out like some hero. Still, he does not tell Egwene about the rings. : Rand thinks about the first time he saw a Trolloc during the Age of Legends. He weaves Fire and Air into a pack of Trollocs and Perrin's men raise their arms in thanks. For this fight he has disguised his face to look like that of Jur Grady. Lews Therin had known of Aginor's experiments, but was still surprised when first faced with a Trolloc. As the clouds begin to part in the sky around him, Rand realizes it's time to go. He drops the disguise and weaves Air, Fire, and Water to create a column of light stretching from him to the sky. Soldiers cheer for him. He Travels back to the Field of Merrilor where Min is waiting for him along with his Maiden guards. She notes that he looks sad and he realizes that the time to strike at Shayol Ghul has arrived. Cadsuane approaches him and they discuss how Rand has been giving things away to people in preparation for his death. His expectation of death has Cadsuane worried. He replies that he has embraced inevitability. She, in return, asks if he has a gift for her. He replies that he only has gifts for those he cares about. The two remain amiable and Rand asks her to give aid to Aviendha in fighting the Forsaken. She agrees and informs him that his men in the Black Tower have freed themselves. : The Malkieri are remembering Deepe and the other fallen soldiers. Lan raises his glass but remains outside the circle. Saluting the fallen has become a nightly tradition. Lan finds it encouraging that the men think of the Asha'man as one of them. He turns to walk through the camp taking some time to reassure Mandarb that they will rest soon. He promises that he and Nynaeve will take back Malkier and make it bloom again. Queen Ethenielle's swordbearer, Baldhere, approaches. They both find the act of doing something simple and familiar, like rubbing down their mounts, helps them think. Baldhere asks if Lan is concerned about Lord Agelmar and the erratic choices the man seems to be making. Lan explains away some of the mistakes that were made, but agrees to keep an eye on him. After finishing with his horse, Lan makes his way over to Lord Agelmar to study his maps and notes. The two discuss Baldhere and Lan eventually backs off saying that he trusts Agelmar's wisdom. Characters * Gawyn Trakand * Egwene al'Vere * Silviana Brehon * Piava * Sleete * Gareth Bryne *Yukiri Haruna * Siuan Sanche * Leilwin * Bayle Domon * Rand al'Thor * Elmindreda Farshaw * Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Moiraine Damodred * Al'Lan Mandragoran * Antail * Baldhere * Agelmar Jagad *Lady Ells of Saldaea Referenced *Rosil *Elayne Trakand *Mazrim Taim *Maerin * Jur Grady *Aginor *Lews Therin Telamon *Semirhage * Rodel Ituralde * Darlin Sisnera *Aviendha *Alivia *Perrin Aybara *Deepe Bhadar *Jahar Narishma * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran * Ethenielle Cosaru Noramaga *Yokata Places * Kandor * Andor * Field of Merrilor * Tarwin's Gap